At present, besides coal, natural gas and petroleum, people use solar energy as energy sources, but the utilization of solar energy is impacted by the weather and there are certain limitations. On the other hand, the resources of coal, natural gas and petroleum have limited reserves, and a large massive of residue, dust or waste gas produced when burning not only pollute the environment but also change the atmosphere properties and thus result in greenhouse effect. Great deals of low level cold or heat sources are stored in the earth, river, lake and sea. The present inventor has filed two international applications for utilization of low level cold or heat sources, one is PCT/CN01/00062 filed on Jan. 18, 2001, and priority date of which is Aug. 18, 2000, title of which is “Liquid Air-Conditioner of Geothermal Energy type”; the another one is PCT/CN01/00063, title of which is “Well-Water-Type Liquid Cooling and Heating Resource System”. This application is a continuation of above two applications.